Into the Shattered Mirror
by laurynsfallout
Summary: 1860. The headaches were suppose to stop after the elections, but after America faints at the world meeting, Canada and England discover that he is on the brink of a Civil war. England tries to help America by casting a simple spell but ends up unleashing a "monster" that was residing in America now known as the Confederate states. All the world can do now is wait and watch.
1. A Small Fracture

****~~~~~ Chapter 1. ~~~~~****

****A Small Fracture****

The porcelain sink was a blinding white, that's what America noticed when recovered from his head-splitting black-out. He gripped the sides of the sink as he watched the black and yellow spots slowly faded away. Panting heavily, he stared at his reflection in the brass framed mirror.

If you asked anyone about the "self proclaimed hero", one of the things they can't deny is his looks. Blue Caribbean eyes, with a long slender nose that fit perfectly on his slender face. His wheat-blond, wind-blown hair gave him a carefree look. His shoulders were not too broad but you could tell that he was well toned and strong. And to finish it off, He had a smile that could lighten up anyone's day.

The America he saw was not smiling. He looked worn and tired as he leaned against the sink with shaking arms. His skin was pale and his hair was flatter than usual. Heck, even that annoying piece of hair was droopier than usual. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat that beaded his forehead. "_Damn."_, he hissed. The throbbing of his head still persistent as ever.

America took a step back for the sink. He was in a small private bathroom in the back of the Conference building in D.C. The toilet rested in the far corner with the door a few paces to the left. To the right, the light was fixed to the wall. It annoyed him. He was sure that some bumped their head into it once or twice after using the restroom.

"_Wait why am I complaining about a stupid wall lamp anyways?", _he thought as he concentrated on his reflection again, "_Yep. Still look like shit.". _America sighed and patted down his trousers and straightened his shirt and tie. He fiddled with his collar, noticing that his tie was twisted. He growled. Let England yell at him, his headache couldn't get any bigger.

_Speaking of England.._

"Of course! I'm the first one here. America doesn't even have the decency to arrive early to the meeting that _he's _hosting, _Bloody twat."_, England exclaimed. His accent could be heard from down the hallway and through the walls. America's head swayed as he turned his head towards the door. He was going to have to go into the conference room now. He stepped to the door, feeling as though he were leaning forward. He paused for a moment to steady himself. A hero couldn't let himself be seen in such a weak state because heroes aren't weak. A hero is strong because he has to save people. He turned the doorknob.

A startled Japan flinched in surprise, his hand raised to open the door. "_Ahh.." _His face flushed and he to a step back and bowed. "_I am so very sorry. I did not know that this room was occupied." _He turned quickly to leave but America stopped him. "Hey, hey! Its alright, its alright!" He waved his hands as if to make a point. Japan turned back to America as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Adorned in a traditional Japanese military uniform, he looked like fish out of water in the obviously American building. His jet black hair a little shorter than chin length, covered his dull brown eyes as he bowed again. "But I should have knocked. I'll come back when you are finished. It was impolite to-"

"No, no! Really dude! I was kind of done anyways…" America sidestepped and motioned to the now empty restroom. Japan paused for a moment more before bowing again, going into the room without another word.

After hearing the door lock behind the considerably shorter man, America began to make his way down the hallway, passing the portraits of his former bosses every now and then. He stopped at a set of open doors, and walked in.

With a not-that-impressive chandelier hanging in the middle a large room, was an equally large circular table. The carpet was a grey-green with cream walls and honey-brown trimming. And there were large ceiling length windows out looking the garden, though half of them were half-drawn with navy-blue curtains. Sitting at the far end of the room was China. His long hair was gathered in a ponytail that cascaded down his back as he stared intently at a document, his lips moved slightly as he read it over. The other side of the room how ever…

"**Bloody Hell! France if you touch me one more time I'll**-" A hot-headed England was cut off as France pinned him against the table, holding his hands in a tight grip. "You'll what,_cher mon?"_France smirked in amusement.

"**Get the Hell off me, you Frog! This is practically rape!"** England wiggled on of his hands free from the so called "Frog's" grasp and tried wrapping it around his neck.

"_Honhonhonhonhon...its not considered rape if you like it."_, he managed to croak before England's other hand joined the other, cutting off France's much need supply of air.

As amusing as America found it, the shouting was starting to make his head throb. He walked to the nearest chair, pulled it out and sat on it with a satisfied sigh. He rested his elbows on the table and looked at china again. It seemed the Asian country was having a hard time concentrating, his left eye twitched as France struggled for air. He reached and managed to unwrap England's hands from his neck and took a deep breath. Only to get punched in the face.

Typical World meeting.

"_Aiya_! Will you guys please be more quiet! I'm trying to work, aru!" China slammed down his paper for emphasis. He gave to famous frienemies a death glare. America decided to join despite his headache. No way he was going to let china have all the fun.

"And I think im going to hurl if I watch the two of you any longer." America declared as he rested his chin in the palms of his hands. "I mean, I know you guys like messing with each other and all that fun stuff but, _shit, _get a room." The two older countries blush, one more considerably than the other. England sputtered for a moment before marching to the other side of the room, France well…

"_Gahhh, _I can't even think of considering doing such a monstrosity with a man with caterpillars as eyebrows!," France protested. He pointed to England who began to shout such awful profanity that the author of this story had to censor it. He stood tall and flicked his long hair over one shoulder, "But I do think its cute when he blushes.." He winked as England's yelling seemed to rise in volume.

"**Bloody Hell,**_**You. Are. Fucking. ImPOSSIBLE!"**_He bellowed as Prussia, Spain, Italy and Romano walked in.

"Ve~..Hello everyone." Italy greeted, completely oblivious to the chaos. Things seemed to calm down after more countries arrived. America observed as the other personifications mingled with minutes to spare before the meeting was suppose to start. He would usually be among them, chatting about nonsense or how he saved a poor, defenseless cat from a tree, but he wasn't up to it.

He pulled an old pocket watch from his trouser pants. _9:46. _Only about fifteen more minutes before the meeting begun. He shut it with a snap and stuffed it back into his pants. Fifteen more minutes and his headache was getting worse. The volume in the room seemed to rise with each passing second as arguments broke out. America lowered his head down on the table, his glasses digging into the bridge of his nose and found the wood surprisingly cool and comfortable on his hot forehead. He drifted in his thoughts for awhile before feeling a hand gently shake his arm.

America let out a screech and then a cry of pain as he banged his head back down. The hand let go, and America carefully brought his hand up to cradled his head as he moaned softly. Hands were on his shoulders now as they guided him into an upright position. A dull ringing had begun in his ears.

"_America, are you alright?" _A soft voice asked. America open one eye to see a very concerned looking Canada. He frowned as America stared at him. "Well…" He asked again, his violet eyes narrowed as America placed one hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly to get a better look at him.

"…"

"...When did you get here?" America asked after the ringing stopped. He was slightly embarrassed that Canada caught him off guard. A hero should always be on guard.

Canada seemed to physically deflate. "I came in right after Prussia.", he answered, his hands falling to his sides. "Now answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine.." America answered a little too quickly.

"Liar." Canada crossed his arms.

"I'm no liar!", America pushed his chair back with such force that it tittered on its two back legs before falling back on all fours. "A HERO NEVER LIES!", he yelled enthusiastically, slamming his hand on the table for more support than for emphasis. Canada stared at him for a moment before nodding, seeming convinced since America was acting some what like himself today. America noticed that most of the people in the room were staring at him suspiciously. He chuckled nervously before gathering himself and standing tall, ignoring the persistent pain. "Okay people this meeting has been officially started by the heroic me, so get your ass in your chairs and Lets Start!"

* * *

><p>England stared at his felt pen in a vain attempt to ignore the certain Frenchman to his right, who was currently nudging his foot with his own. He folded his fingers together and and prodded up his elbows onto the table resting his chin in his folded fingers. His thick eyebrows furrowed as France once again nudged his foot. He snuck a look to the side in time to see France seductively wink at him. England huffed in annoyance and smiled meekly as Sweden and Switzerland through quick glances at him. They were not glances of "Pay attention", more of "We're so sorry for you but we find your misery much more appealing than Austria's report on how successful his music is."<p>

England straightened up and let his green eyes wander the room. Russia was emitting his usual aura of doom, scaring all the the Baltics and fellow countries for the next three seats down. Greece was, of course, sleeping peacefully. His hair fanned out on top of the table, Liechtenstein seemed to make it her duty to braid every strand. Italy was drawing on his papers, showing them to a antisocial Japan, who seemed quite impressed. England's eyes fell on to America and he frowned.

His relationship with America was good, country wise that is. Personally he was still bitter about the whole, "Give me my Independence, Old Man!" thing and would love to see him get ran over with his own horse as much as the next person. But he was actually concerned with the sight in front of him. The color seemed to have been drained out of every inch of America's body. He was hunched over with one elbow on the table to support his head, the other massaged the side of his temple as he stared off into space. His glassy eyes were dull behind wire-framed glasses. His hair was flat and covered most of his face, even so England could see the beads of sweat clinging to his nose and forehead.

The foot was back. England shot France glare of pure seriousness and flicked his eyes to America. France was taken back for a few seconds before looking towards the young country. England watched as France studied him with precision, taking in what was in front of him. He raised a brow and looked to England. Is he alright? England shrugged, I have no bloody idea, you twat. Ask Canada. Understanding the long established language of huffs, eye and head movements, and overall body movement, France nudged the Canadian to his right. Canada lifted his head from his arms and looked at France with bleary eyes when he motion towards America. Canada narrowed his eyes and sat up.

"That liar.." he whispered softly. His voice was barely audible. England leaned closer to ear shot, causing France to smirk slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"What do you mean? Did you already know he looked this?" , England whispered back. Canada nodded grimly, "He told me that he was fine but I knew he was lying. He could barely stand."

"Then why is he still here? He should go if he's is not feeling well.." France commented in an also hush whisper. England huffed knowingly, "It's the boy's bloody pride. He wouldn't rest until he's bed ridden." The two other men nodded in agreement and looked up as Austria finally finished, looking smug as bloody usual.

America glanced up in shock as Austria sat back down. He seemed to brace himself before standing. It seem to take all his willpower not to sway where he stood. He wasn't doing a good job at it all though. He looked dazed as he collected his thoughts. "Uhhh...hehe.. Nice report, Austria. Way to bore… I mean go..shit,umm-"

"Is little Amerika feeling well? You look like you are in need of assistance. Da?" Russia asked from across the room, his aura of doom lessening the slightest. He eyed America curiously.

America leaned up against the table, giving up his attempt to stand straight. "huuhm?.. Oh, Im great, just dandy. I feel wonderful.." his legs buckled slightly, " I just have a little headache is all...wow." He put all his weight on the table.

He winced, "Ahhh...My head.."

His legs gave out and he caught himself by using both the chair and table as support.

England, Canada and France shot each other knowing looks before slowly standing.

Lithuania shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to America. " Are you okay Mr. America?" ,he asked, slowly reaching a hand out to the said country.

"Im...Im..umm..Im-Ahhh…" America collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head as he rolled into a ball under the table.

"AMERICA!" Canada and England shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><em>America was weightless, falling. He did not feel the slightest panicked as he fell head first through the black void. The air rushed past him, tugging at his hair and clothes as he continued to descend. He tilted his head up to let the wind cool his face when a thought occurred to him, " Where am I?"<em>

_ The wind stopped not a moment later, leaving him in an eerie silence. His stomach dropped as he began to fall back. His feet hit solid ground and he stumbled forward swinging his arms as he regained his balance. He looked up only to see the present black void he had been falling through. He looked down. The void greeted him again, as he frowned at the "ground". Looking left and right he wondered if he had been falling down, or had he been falling "up". Or maybe side ways…?_

_ Anxiety gnawed at his insides as he tried to regain his sense of direction. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet once more. Wait. He could see himself, yet there was no source of light that he could find. He took an unsteady step back, his footsteps' echo seem to mock him._

_ "Hello..? Is anyone there…" America called. He shifted his weight from side to side as he waited for a response. He called out once more as he began to grow impatient. "Heellooo..?" he drawed out the single word as though it would get anyone within earshot to respond._

_ There was complete silence. It drove America insane._

_ He spun around with wide eyes, scanning the area for anything other than this darkness. He couldn't be alone. Someone had to be here, wherever "here" was. What was here? The very "ground" he was standing on could be an illusion itself. He kneeled down and pressed his hands down on the floor. It was cold and as smooth as marble, though "cold" didn't describe the feeling. It was as though the ground was slowly eating at the warmth emitting from his palms. He recoiled his hands and stood, shoving his fingers under his arms as he did so._

_ The anxiety in his chest slowly became more potent. He shoved it away and replaced it with anger. Where in the** Fricking. Hell. Was. He.** He didnt even remember how he got here. He thought back to the world meeting and how his head had felt like he had been through a meat grinder and how he started feeling really weird and-_

_ The world meeting. He fainted. America groaned as the thought about how weak he probably looked. Shit! He had known that he should of stayed home and let some old government Official take his place but Nooo. He just had to go himself. He could've used his common sense and-_

_ America turn to find a giant mirror looming over him._

_ He stood gaping at it for a moment before looking over his shoulder to make sure nothing else appeared. Nope. Just the black void of unspeakable doom. He turned back to the large mirror, noting that it looked eerily similar to the one in the restroom at the conference building where the World meeting was taking place. It had the same brass frame that glowed a soft brown-gold, engraved with trees and other nature-y stuff. He stared at it for a moment before he realized the engravements were moving. The trees swayed back and forth, twisting and turning but still managed to keep the shape of the frame. Flowers bloomed and died, only to reappear and repeat the process. Birds flew in slow-motion, their golden wings catch the light as they weaved to and fro in between the tree branches._

_ America stared in awe. He had to admit, it was awfully beautiful and menacing at the same time. He slowly took a step towards the mirror, again, noting that it was at least four times his height in length and three times his arm length in width._

_He paused when he felt a slight breeze from behind him, ruffling his hair and spraying it into his eyes. As he some what flicked his hair behind his ear, he spotted something in his peripheral vision. As he turned his head he was greeted with a soft ball of dull red light drifting by like a firefly. Another soon followed, slightly more orange than red. He turned back to his other side, a golden ball of light greeted him as well. Another red one followed. He did a 360 and caught his breath._

_Thousands of them. Thousands of lights floated past him like dandelions drifting in the wind. They speckled the black void like stars, giving the darkness a sense of comfort. America stared wide eyed as they continued to drift along. He reached out for one, gasping as it shattered and turned to a golden dust. His hand still held out, he watched as it continued to drifted along before slowly merging back to a soft golden ball. He let out a laugh as he reached out for another, then another. Soon, there was golden, red and orange dust swirling around him and he carved a path through, though he made sure not to stray from the mirror._

_As he came back to the front of the mirror, the first of the strange lights past through the brass framing. Red turning blue, Gold turning silver and Orange turning a light violet. He jogged up to the mirror, hoping to see what happened to the strange lights as they passed through. He paused when he spotted his reflection, which he had of course been anticipating, but when he looked at his reflection, the anxiety in his chest once again began to gnaw at him from the inside. _

_A dark haired man stood in a white shirt and tie that was twisted and laid awkwardly across his chest, his redwood brown hair was wind-blown giving him a carefree look. He had a handsome slender face with a long slender nose that fix perfectly in the center of his tan face. He had a familiar piece of hair that stood up straight as the breeze blew from behind him. America stood still and blinked his hopefully-still-blue eyes._

_The brown haired man blinked his red eyes._

_America let out a low whine as he looked down at his hands. They were still light toned, not tan. He grabbed one of his locks of hair and tried to get as good of a look as he could get. Still a Wheat-blond. He sighed, relieved. His eyes were probably still blue._

_He rubbed his hands together, so did the darker man in the mirror. He took a step closer, leaning forward to get a better look. The other man did the same. Only inches apart, America inspected the "reflection" with curiosity. He raised a hand as the other mimicked him. Slowly he tapped on the mirror with a single finger. The red eyed man did the same._

_A Fracture appear._

_America recoiled his hand and stepped back as his reflection did the same. The lights slowly dimmed and faded as the brass framing ceased its movements. The darkness then became much more menacing than it was before. America looked around as he broke out in goose bumps. He looked back to his reflection to see it standing in a wide stance, staring him down with a deranged look in its eyes. His blood froze as it smirked, Red eyes glowing as the invisible lights on both sides of the mirror faded out. His breath hitched as a voice echoed throughout the void._

**_ There are two Truths in one, facing each other but failing to see…._**

_America was falling. He screamed as he fell into the darkness. Cold hands pulled him down as the dark engulfed him. All he thought of as he was swallowed were of those words and glowing, red eyes... _


	2. Before the Storm

****~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~****

****Before the Storm****

"Is he alright?"

"Wait, exactly what happened,_ aru_?"

"_Ve_~ Romano he fainted! What do we do?"

"Chii~ Who fucking cares!"

"Well I for one care. How can America become one with Mother Russia if he is not well, _Da_?"

"..."

"Get out.", England deadpanned as he stood in front to the doorway, blocking the entrance to the room he, Canada and France had moved America into. He was still unconscious as Canada took the cold, wet cloth that was currently placed on America's forehead and dipped it back into the bowl of ice water that was placed on the floor next to the couch that America was laying on. His glasses and tie were gone, his hair stuck to his forehead and his skin was pale with the exception of his fever-induced flush of his cheeks.

France frowned from his place behind the couch. America's breath was beginning to sound raged and hitched every now and then. He didn't know whether America's condition was a common cold or maybe a relapse from the elections. Even nations caught the cold sometimes, but when the economy or over-well well being of one's citizens was bad enough, it can immobilized someone for days-No, weeks even months before it gets better. France glanced down at America again, watching as his body shuddered slightly as Canada placed the cloth back onto his head. Canada grimaced as America settled again, his face contorted with pain.

"But, like, is America okay or what? Cause Liet is like totally stressing and-",Poland was cut off by a now very frustrated England.

"**I don't know because you idiots won't let me see if he is alright, so get out and will update you all later**."England replied harshly, earning a raised eyebrow from Poland.

"...Soooo-"

"_Out!"_England curtly replied once again. France sighed. England was going to blow a fuse if the other concerned nations didn't leave soon, and that wasn't going to do America any good. He might as well be useful for once and intervene before someone died a death by scones and provocative English language.

"I believe that _Angleterre_ is right. No one is going to get anywhere if we keep bothering poor _Amérique_." France waltz across the room and slipped passed England, but not before giving that English bottom a nice squeeze.

"OI! BLOODY HELL FRANCE, YOU-"

"Now everyone out!" France twisted Poland and China around, since they were in the front of the small crowd gathered near the door, and guide them away, forcing the others to take a few steps back. England let out a sigh of relief, then he mouthed a quick "Thank you" before closing the door.

"But what-" China began as France continued to push him away from the door. Poland spun in a small circle, effectively removing France's hand from his back. His long hair flared out as he halted to face the Frenchman.

"You like, didn't have to push," Poland mumbled. He straightened out his green jacket and tucked his hair behind his ear as he glared at France.

France smiled, though it looked force. "But I did because _you_ didn't move, now I believe we have work to do so if we can stop wasting precious time and-"

"Are you like, _trying_ to start something cause-"

"I bel'ev' th't Fr'nce 's r'ght. We shoul' go b'ck t' th' c'nfer'nce room." A very intimidating Sweden loomed over the two nations, seemingly appearing from thin-air. Both countries looked up at the towering northern nation, their confidence faltering when his gaze seemed to pierce their very souls.

"I agree with Sweden, _aur_, so shut up and let us go back to our meeting." China complied nervously, shifting on his feet as Sweden nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I agree with China. We should all resume our meeting, do you not agree?" Russia asked the remaining countries as he came up behind China and hugged him around the shoulders, smiling widely as his terrifying aura illuminated the hallway. The others murmured meekly as Poland and France hummed a weak, "Sure…" Russia giggled and France could see the chills that were sent down China's spine from the action.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us be on our way",Russia grabbed China in a side hug that was practically a head-lock and started down the hall. Sweden, Austria and a few others were the first to follow, others glanced back at the door of the room England, Canada and America occupied before moving.

"_Bastardi_. Skipping the stupid meeting…"France heard Romano mumble as he and Italy walked past, who was still telling his concerns to his brother even though he wasn't listening.

France looked at the door one last time. As much as he would like to stay, he knew that Canada and England could handle it. He sighed and began to pursuit the others to the conference room. _Se il vous plaît être bien, en Amérique…._

* * *

><p>What the hell was that? It was like my evil twin or something, with red eyes and brown hair- at least now I know that I look pretty good with dark hair- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINK! THAT THING IS EVIL! EVEN IF IT WAS A DREAM I-<p>

Was it a dream?

America swallowed quietly without opening his eyes, noting that he was on what felt like a pretty comfortable couch. He drew in a shallow breath, but his throat was dry and he held back the urge to cough. As difficult as it was he managed. Now if he could figure out where he was…

Someone crouched down next to him. He heard a liquid slosh around in its container as the person settled down with a sigh. America tensed as he felt a hand gently brush his forehead, now was the time to act.

America's hand shot up and seized the offending hand by the wrist and twisted it, earning a satisfying cry of pain. He then swung his feet out and circled behind the evil-doer, bringing the captured arm with him and pinned the person to the ground. Doing so the bowl that the person had slipped out of his grasp and landed on the floor with a clatter, the ice water spilling across the room and under the table.

"HA GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE-Mattie?"

"_Hey…"_ Canada wheezed from underneath America, his arm still held painfully behind his own back, "_ Hate to be a bother, but can you please get off me,** you're crushing me. Help**…_." With the last of his breath gone, he began to struggle in a futile attempt to escape.

"_Shit!_" America climbed off, "Matt, I'm sooo sorry-forgive me. I just thought you were an evil person who kidnapped me or maybe that really freaky looking guy that looked just like me but with creepy red eyes and brown hair, but I totally sure that I could kick his ass if I-"

"Shut up." Canada sighed from his place on the floor next to the American. He sat up and clutched his arm, moving it in a circular motion to work out the kinks in his shoulder. America stayed where he was on his knees, watching Canada with the expression of that of a kicked puppy. He didn't mean to hurt Canada, He just thought that the was being held captive by some psycho-evil twin.

Canada looked up and scowled, "Al… Don't make that face. I already forgave you."

America's face lit up. He gave a quick "Yay!" before hugging the Canadian.

"Ya! Mattie's okay!" He cried as Canada yelled a muffled "Al, quit it." into his shoulder. Nations only used each other's "Human names" when talking to someone who didn't know of their true identity or when talking to someone whom they were close to.

Example: America and Canada, or known as Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams.

"Well, good to see you up and about but please let go of Canada, you're suffocating him.", a very familiar british accent interrupted. England slipped through the half opened door, holding a glass of water in his right hand. He closed the door softly with his left, making the smallest of clicks as it shut.

America let go of Canada and crossed his arms with a "_hmp_". Canada drew a breath and slouched where he sat, placing both hands on his knees.

England walked through the room. The couch that America had been using was more or less in the center of the room. There were more chairs similar to the couch on the other side of the room surrounding a small coffee table that sat a few feet from a large window with navy blue curtains. To the right was a door the led to a restroom and a small desk that had a pot of lovely flowers and a mirror. To England's left as an impressive Grandfather clock that ticked away, reading that it was nearly lunch.

England held out the glass to America, who took it eagerly and gulped it down as England eyed the mess on the floor. He gave Canada a look. "What happen?"

"A misunderstanding." Canada stated, he stood up and brushed off his pants and straightened his glasses. Seeing this, America reached up for his own glasses out of pure habit, only to find that they were not there. He fumbled a bit as he felt his pockets and then his face again.

"Oi. Here lad." England grabbed America's glasses that were on the table and handed them to him. "I took them off after we moved you in here." He then offered America a hand, beckoning him to stand. America pushed his glass up his nose, adjusted them to his satisfaction, and took his hand in his, the now empty glass in his other. England grunted slightly from America's weight as he stood and steadied himself. Just when he thought he was alright, the room suddenly tilted to right, blurring England as his mind seemed to slow.

"_Ahhh..Sweet Jesus_."America lurched towards the couch as a wave of fatigue hit him like a freight train. He felt England tighten his grip on his hand as he grabbed his upper arm to help steady him. Canada grabbed his other arm and together they sat America down gently.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Canada asked softly as he sat next to his twin and gently took the glass from his hand and placed it on the table. England looked at Canada for a brief moment at the use of America's human name, but then quickly focused his attention back to America, who had his head hung low in between his knees as he cradled it his hands. He drew shaky, deep breaths through his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as Canada began to rub his back in a circular motion.

"_Ahh..Ya. ya..I'm fine. Just..um..a little dizzy, and tired..and-_" America's breathing grew more labored with each word. England tsked as he watched. America tried to focus on his breathing, on the polished, wooden floor, on anything to but the growing pain that was beginning to build in his head again. Its was taking all his willpower not cry like a baby, especially in front of Canada and England.

Especially England. He couldn't cry in front of England. That would undo everything he had done to prove himself. He wasn't a child, he was a country, no longer a colony. He knew that England still had his doubts about America. It made him mad. What would it take to prove that he was fine. He was fine-No he was great! He had his textile and agriculture were doing wonderful. He was on his way to becoming a World Power, that's for sure. His new president was cool. His ideas were cool too. His plans to abolish slavery were awesome. It was-

**_A terrible idea! This new president doesn't know what he's doing, that bastard! He will be the death of America! Why do people support him? The northern states are obviously being manipulated by corrupt politicians! We need slaves. Slaves were made for a reason, to be sacrificed and serve the worthy and deserving people of this glorious country! If he thinks that-_**

"_Alfred!_" Canada nearly screamed in America's ear. America flinched as his eyes come into focus. England had America's chin in his hand. Green eyes clashed with blue as England studied them attentively. His large eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line as he searched for something. As America finally regained his awareness, a flash of genuine worry was written on England's face before disappearing as fast as it came. America pushed his hand away and leaned back on the couch.

"My _Gosh_, Al. England and I were trying to get your attention and you were just sitting and not responding. I thought that something was wrong and…" Canada's words died on his lips as America chuckled light-heartedly. England narrowed his eyes as he continued to scrutinize America with a look of mistrust.

"Nawww.. Im fine now Mattie, Thanks.", America flashed a thumbs-up to reassure him, then he looked back to the glaring Englishman.

"But England doesn't believe me, huh?" America question him as he continued to study America. Canada looked between the two, noticing the thick tension in the air. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Did I miss something or …"Canada asked awkwardly. He continued to look back and forth, apprehensive about what to do about the situation.

England finally broke the eye contact, looking down at the bowl and cloth that they had been using for America, the water spilled and had slowly spread under the table and across the room . He tsked and looked back at America with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Do you know why you fainted?", England asked as he picked up the bowl and stood, looking down at America with a raised eyebrow.

America physically bristled. Who did England think he was was? To look down at him like that. "No but I-", realization nearly choked him as he recalled the meeting early in the day.

"_Awww fuuuu_.." He cursed, his face dropping in his hands. "Why? What does the universe hate me so, Canada? _Ughhh_,I should of stayed in bed and-" He shook his head in shame, face still in his hands. "I knew I felt like shit but I thought I would make it through the whole meeting. And guess what?-", He leaned back and through up his arms in mocking incredulity, looking at Canada from the corner of his eye,whom he didn't give a chance to respond. "I didn't even last one hour!" America groaned, rolled over towards Canada and buried his face in his side. Canada couldn't help help but laugh. America always reacted to things in the most ridiculous ways.

"If it make you feel any better, you lasted a little over an hour and a half." Canada offered to the still moaning American at his side.

England growled as he mopped up the water with the already soaked piece of cloth. He gave up the futile attempt at cleaning and glared at America.

"America." His tone of voice cause both America and Canada to look up. "I am being serious. Now sit up and stop acting like a child. You literally collapsed during the meeting and we-", He motion to Canada and himself, "- had to drag your arse out and check to see if you were even breathing."

America looked to Canada, who nodded in agreement with England. "Its true. You down right collapsed. We had to drag you out and-damn it America how long have you been like this." Canada's change in tone cause him to finch and look away from both of the people in the room.

"Its just an after effect from the elections, a lot of people are divided on who should of been President, Okay?" America admitted, choosing to inspect the stitching of the pillow next to him. "Its just lasting a little longer than usual.."

"**_Absolute Bullshit."_**

"_Liar."_

America looked up to see both England and Canada standing side by side, arms crossed, practically staring daggers into his head. America shrank back, wishing he could dissipate into the air. He quickly looked away and fiddled with his collar of his shirt.

_"I know that during the elections you get massive headaches-"_

**_"And whine like a brat about it for the whole entire month of November-"_**

_"But if memory serves right, you described them like hangovers-"_

**_"And what happened back there most certainly did not look like a normal hangover or headache-"_**

_"So help me-"_

**_"If you try to pass this off as a side of effect from the elections-"_**

_"Which it might be but you're not telling us the whole story-"_

**_"I will personally beat the living shit out of your bloody arse until you tell me every single, excruciating detail as to why what is happening in your own country is physically effecting like it is. Right. Now."_**

America sat in a mixture of awe, silence, and slight terror. He never realized that his black-outs were this bad, but he couldn't find the words to respond, so like the idiot he was, he let the first thing that popped into his head roll across his tongue.

"I thought only twins could do that…" he squeaked.

The glares that were sent his way could give Sweden's a run for their money. England huffed and his shoulders sagged. He straighten not a second later, and laughed, rubbing his head as he did so, "Bloody Hell, America. Your such a pain."

"Look, Al, I know you don't like looking weak, especially in front of England-"

"Wha…"

"-But, you need to tell someone- not a normal human, I mean a nation, a country- or else its going to come back around and bite you." Canada finished with a sigh and flopped back down on to the couch next to America. He pondered on whether he should tell, despite having been threatened. He really didn't want to drag them down.

England cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down on America's other side. He fiddled with his hands for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to recognize you as a country that can stand on their own two feet. You've proven that, well, a long time ago. Now don't get me wrong you're still the biggest bloody Idiot out there, but you have the potential to be World power, America.", England stated, staring at his shoes, "I never wanted-"

"I didn't want tell anyone because it had nothing to do with them- just me." America stated as he leaned forward, elbows on knees. He stared blankly ahead as he continued. "You guys already know what's going on but you don't realize how big the problem is."

"You mean slavery?", Canada guessed.

"Yep." America emphasized the "P" with a pop. "Its tearing me apart. I agree with Lincoln about abolishing it but-" America winced and clutched the side of his head, waving off Canada and England as they reached out.

"I'm literally divided, my northern and southern states are turning their backs on each other as we speak, even the goddamn politicians are more rowdy than usual." America gave a nervous chuckle.

England grimaced as he clenched his hands into tight fists. He didn't like what he was hearing, a theory was beginning to form in his mind. He had to speak out now and make sure his theory wasn't true. Who knew when was the next time he would see America? It could be too late by then.

"So let's get to the point," England's voice was tight and hush, as though he didn't want to say what he was going to say, "Your northern and southern states are divided.."

America nodded.

Canada bit his nails as he listened, his stomach suddenly feeling twisted.

"To the point of a _Civil War_..?" England scarcely finished the question, his voice was on the point of breaking.

"_Yes."_


	3. The Black Haze

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for dat last cliff hanger...**

**Not really. I regret nothing.**

**I had finals so I was busy "studying".**

**No. I was actually slacking off.**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH OF A B**** THIS WAS TO WRITE. I DELETED IT TWICE! TWICE I TELL U!**

**Also there aren't any intended pairings in this story. (yet)**

**I have almost the whole plot plan out so... Yay! :)**

**When you finish please leave a review I LOVE THEM.**

**They make me feel warm and fuzzy**

**Like socks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY HISTORICAL FIGURES SOOOO... yay.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~**

**The Black Haze**

For once every single person was as they humanly silent as could be. France summed up the man who was dressed in a white dress shirt and red tie with a black button up vest and a black jacket. He wore simple black trousers and worn out dress shoes. After his heavy inspection he concluded that man had to be part giant, for he towered over both Russia and Sweden by several inches. He radiated an old and wise aura as he skimmed through the sea faces.

France decided that this man must be an American official, for why else was he here. He probably did not know of America's whereabouts at the moment or about the incident that to place earlier. France cleared his throat, and waved a hand to get his attention.

"If you are looking for Alfred F. Jones, I'm afraid he was not feeling well and is in the next room over." France addressed the man, suddenly wondering if it had been a good idea to give this man America's location.

The man studied him with his stormy grey eyes, "Hmm. Why am I not surprised?.." he murmured almost to himself. He straightened and smoothed out his jacket.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, please presume your meeting, and I'll be out of your hair.", he gave a quick nod before quickly turning for the door, eager to leave the room.

"Wait."

France and the man glanced back at the owner of the stern voice. Germany leaned forward in his seat, hands folded and resting on the table, as he scrutinized the man with suspicion, " I do not mean to be rude nor do I want to intrude on the private matters of this country but what is your reason of need for Alfred at the moment, and also it would be welcoming to know your name since you did interrupt our meeting."

The man meet Germany's gaze with equal scrutiny. His gaze then traveled down, meeting the gazes of other countries, some looked away,some meet his. He finally gave a chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck, " Well now, assuming from all the looks I'm getting, im guessing that you all know of Alfred's importance to this country.?"

Heads were nodded. Eyes were narrowed.

He stopped rubbing, his hand hovering slightly above his shoulder. "Let me introduce myself then.", he proclaimed. "My name is Abraham Lincoln. 16th President of the United States of America." Abraham gave a slight bow.

"_President!?",_ France cried out of pure surprise as Germany choked for words.

"I-I am terrible sorry. I did not realize you were of such importance to this country. But that being said, you know of Alfred's Identity?" Germany apologised, looking slightly embarrassed.

The President's lips twitched into a modest grin, "Well yes, of course, _America_ can be a handful at times. Even I've realized that after being in Office for only about a month."

"_Only a month?_ Like, thats pretty rough, considering that you have to work with America-By the way, Has anyone ever told you you're like really tall and-"

"_Poland!_ You can't just tell people things like that, and that was really rude of you and-"Lithuania paused and stood in his place next to Poland who was twisted in his seat gazing up at the American. "Im sorry sometimes Poland can just say things when he's not thinking and-" Lithuania's awkward apology was cut off by a certain Prussian.

"Hey! You _are_ really tall. Are you like part giant or something? Cause I-"

"_Prussia!"_ Both France and Germany exclaimed, horrified. Abraham stood, unfazed at the volume in the room as questions were asked and apologies were offered, with the occasional person being told off.

"ENOUGH!" Germany roared. The questions and apologies stopped.

"Mr. Lincoln, I believe you have matters to attend to so I apologize for the delay, now America is in the…." Germany paused awkwardly. The president raised a brow.

"I'll show him to the room, Germany, no need to worry that handsome face of yours." France stated, already standing and walking towards the door. Germany opened his mouth to protest but seemed to realize there was no reason object, he grunted and waved a hand before gathering the papers scatter on the table.

France paused by Lincoln, whom motioned for France to keep walking with a wave of his large hand. France passed through the door and held it open for Lincoln as he followed into the hallway. The heavy door closed with a shut, ceasing the noise coming the room. France found the newfound silence to be relieving yet unnaturally loud in a way, having to come accustomed to the familiar voices of his loud and obnoxious allies and foes.

France turned to the President was he let out a thoughtful grunt. "Well, atleast I know that I'm not the only one who has to deal with rowdy Personifications."

"A shame you have to deal with dear_ Amérique_." France held out a hand. " The Glorious France at your service, President Lincoln." France said with his usual charisma.

"A pleasure to meet you, France." France's hand was dwarfed by the President's as they shook hands. France gulped. _Judging from this man's grip he could probably snap my arm in two.._

"If you could show me to America, I have very important things to discuss with him at the moment." Lincoln stated.

"Of course." France agreed as he started down the hall to the left. The President kept pace with him easily, his strides slightly restricted to match France's shorter ones. The sound of their footsteps were all there was to hear until Lincoln quite literally looked down at France and asked, "How exactly was America feeling when he left?"

France cringed. How do you explain that your own country collapsed in a room full of people? France shifted his eyes up at the man. He didn't know how this man went around doing things. He didn't know how he would react to the news. Would America be punished for looking so weak in front of the entire world? France looked at the man again and his previous thoughts wavered. The man looked genuinely concerned about the young country.

France hemmed nervously, "I'm guessing not very well since I had to help carry him to a different room to check to see if he was okay."

"Carry him? He was unconscious?" Lincoln questioned.

"He was indeed. Did you know about his headaches? He seemed to be in pain since the moment he got here." France informed him.

"Yes, but I never realized that he was in such bad condition. He just insisted to come despite my warning." Lincoln huffed as they stopped at the first door when they turned the corner.

"He should be in here." France paced towards the door, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Shall I?"

"You may proceed."

France opened the door.

* * *

><p><em> Yes.<em>

England felt a tug at his heart as the let the words sink in. He knew it. _He bloody knew it._ It was just as he expected. It was just a matter of time before this happened. At one point in every country's existence, there was always a breaking point. Fingers are pointed, and people are accused, then blood was shed amidst the chaos before peace was found, that is if the country survived.

"Civil war.. I- Al- You..Oh god. You need to make peace before this gets out of hand. _Please!"_ Canada stood up and looked down at America, who was idly picking at his hangnail on his finger. Canada cast a brood glance at England. England veered his eyes away.

America sighed heavily and began to rise. England grabbed for his arm and held tightly. He could feel the warmth emanating through the fabric of the sleeve before America jerked his arm out.

The Spirit energy that America gave off both looked and felt different causing, England to pause for a moment. America's energy was always a strong golden color and hung around him like hundreds of haloes as balls of orange and red lights drifted away before fading. Was it just him or was something off about America? It was as if he were giving off a darker energy, not that his energy was dark. It was as if there was a black tint to the usually bright colors. The vibe faded as the contact between them ceased.

Every living thing gives off a sort of vibe or energy that can be sensed by certain privileged people. For it to be seen, or sensed, one would have to be in contact with another being or if a being was spiritually aggravated, it could be seen without use of contact. Each person's spirit energy or vibe was unique in it's own way. For example, if one were to describe England's vibe,it would be like a transparent green wall of mist that clung to his very being with vines of dark blue and yellow electricity traveling across the surface.

England focused on America as he tore his thoughts from the black haze that danced through his golden haloes and scowled, _The bloody tension in between his territory is probably to blame._

"You know? You're a bloody idiot for trying to hide this. What did you think would happen?" England stared at America's back as he grabbed his tie. He flung it around his collar, adjusting the lengths on both sides before beginning to tie.

"Well." England fumed, still waiting for a response.

America remained silent. He continued to fumble with the tie that managed to some how become a knotted mess. He growled as he fought, ignoring the Brit.

England groaned mentally. The ignorant brat. It was obvious he need help and he didn't appreciate the silent treatment. He rose from the couch and walked around to face America, whose face was lowered as he stared daggers at the knot of his tie.

England felt a surge of irritation flood him. "Let me, you twat. Its obvious you can't even tie your own tie." England took hold of his former colony's tie, intending to work at the knot but was roughly shoved away.

"What the_ hell_ is that supposed to mean?" America spat venomously at England, "I already told you what was wrong. You gonna criticize me now? Tell me that I'm not ready to be a country? I'm too young? I can't tie my tie but I sure as hell can lead my own country thank you very_ fucking_ much."

"Don't you dare bring that up Alfred! I was only trying to protect you!" England spat back with equal venom. How dare he bring up something so sensitive. "You can't lead your country in this condition, it's irresponsible! You'll drive yourself insane if you try during a civil war, and I should bloody well know, you wanker!"

"So then what? Should I roll over and watch as I ice my fucking headache as people slaughter each other over ridiculous arguments?" America's eyes bore into England's, blue clashing with green. At the same time England felt a cold tingling sensation eating at his nerves as America's vibe became more prominent.

"Of course not! That's not what I was implying at all-"

"Then what old man!?" America was very close to England now, he didn't even have to touch America to see the energy emitting from him, the black haze burning brighter, if that were even possible," What were you implying? That I join your empire and you'll take care of everything like the so called big brother you are?" America hissed. England grimaced at his words. As much as he would like to, he would not. He couldn't. America was far from his reach now and he knew he would have to watch him fall, watch him lose his sanity if he wanted him back.

England held up his hands. "America I never said-"

"_Yes you did!"_ America grabbed the front of England's shirt, the black haze engulfed the golden rings, "Tell me what you were going to say." He demanded, eyes flashing red. England felt a shiver travel down his spine. Those eyes were not America's. The eyes that meet his were the eyes of a mad man, red, wild and deranged. England's stomach burned with dread. They were red._ Red!_ Like blood, they reminded him of. _This wasn't normal_, England knew.

"**Tell me!"**

_**"Alfred!"**_

England felt America being pulled away by Canada but he merely stared, rooted in place as he watched those eyes. Canada pulled America further back as he lunged towards England again, red eyes narrowing as he snarled.

"Alfred, Stop!" Canada pleaded as he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest. America continued to struggle, eyes locked onto green. "I'm going to make sure you never underestimate me again!"

England could not move for the life of him. Something was wrong, So very, very_ wrong_.

"That's it!" Canada growl as he adjusted his grip on America. He drew a leg back and drove it straight into the back of America's knee, causing him to buckle and lose his balance as Canada took him down, and pinning him on his belly with both hands behind back.

"Calm down, Al!" Canada yelled, "What wrong with-"

England and Canada turned to the opening door. The two men who enter paused at the scene unfolding in front of them. England eyes widen as he recognized France as the said Frenchman gaped like a fish and rushed to Canada, speaking rapid French as he did so. The other man narrowed his eyes as he merely paced into the room, his stature tense and firm.

"Will someone care to explain to me why America is pinned to the ground." The tall man asked as though it were the most casual question.

"He-" ,Canada nodded to America, "went berserk and attacked him." Canada nodded to England as he slowly processed what had just happened. "I pinned him down so that no one got hurt." he finally added meeky and out of breath as the man tower over him.

"Too late for that my boy." The man kneel down and flicked America's hair out of his face, showing that the "Land of the Free" was limp and passed out on the floor. Canada's eyes widen as he stared at his brother. He probably lost consciousness after the two men walked in. Canada scrambled off and turned America over to reveal that he was, in fact, passed out.

The first man turned out to be France, who crossed his arms as he surveyed the unconscious person. "Care to tell his boss why he attack you, England?" he asked the stunned English man as he kneel beside America with extreme caution.

"How should I know- wait._ Boss?"_ England sputtered as France motioned to the very tall gentleman who was currently checking America's pulse. His grey eyes flickered to England as he nodded.

"That would be me but I'll explain later after we help America up onto the couch." he stated as he and Canada picked up America and lowered him gently on the same couch he had been laying on before. Canada took America's glasses off and placed them back on the small table as the so called boss turned back to France and England.

"Something tells me you're England." He stated formally, "I'm Abraham Lincoln, current president of him." he shifted his gaze back to America. "It had been a mistake to let him come but he absolutely insisted. You all have my gratitude for looking after him."

"No need. He's like my obnoxious little brother to be honest." England said in slight monotone. So this was America's President. England noted that he was towering, at least above 180cm. He had to crank his head back slightly to get a good look at him. He decided that the man was reasonable and responsible, though he had let America come in such a state. He didn't seem to be egotistical or any of the sorts. Then again, England couldn't just make any assumptions.

"Im not surprised that he convinced you to let him come, he can be stubborn and persistent when he wants to be." A small voice chimed. The three heads turned to Canada, who was seated on the armrest of the couch. He rubbed his hands together as the tallest person in the room turned to him.

"I-I'm the British colony Canada, sir. America is my brother. It a honor to meet you.."

The president let out a warm chuckle, "That would explain why you look so much like America, a honor to meet you too, Canada."

Canada let out a small squeak as Lincoln shook his hand some what roughly but oblivious to his own strength. England chuckled at the sight. The American dwarfed the Canadian in almost every way imaginable.

"Well now that you're here would you like us to wait with you until America wakes or-" France paused as the form on the couch stirred and let out a groan.

"_Arghhh_… _Motherfucker.. remind me to never go bullfighting with Spain again." _A groan came for the groggy America as he slowly reached for his head.

"Speak of the bloody devil." England crossed his arms. He would of been weary of America if it hadn't been for that last comment. It was America alright. Not that red eyed monster he was a few moments ago. He couldn't see his energy at the moment though. He still found that frightening, something otherworldly was going on. He knew it. Something must of have triggered what ever the bloody hell that was. The tricky part was finding out if it was America that was the problem, or if it was America, Alfred, the living, breath person currently laying in front of him.

"Al. What the hell! You can't just- Are you alright? You aren't going to start yelling are you?" Canada asked in a blur. America through an arm over his eyes.

"Im shit. I feel like shit Mattie." America crocked. "What happened? Did I faint again? Did I go bullfighting with Spain? Cause for some reason I specifically remember fight a bull." America rambled, earning confused looks from half the people in the room.

"I believe you attack England, you remember, _non?"_ France answered as he snaked an arm around England's waist. England glared at France as he pushed his arm away. God, not bloody now.

"I did?" America choked in surprise, as he pecked out from under his arm, "I don't remember-_ack!"_ America flailed as he attempted to sit up and fumbled with his tie that was forever stuck as a jumble of knots.

"You were saying.." Lincoln waved a hand mockingly.

"When did you get here? I mean-_uh-_ Good Evening, sir." America saluted his president from the couch, having to lean back to actually look at him with squinting blue eyes.

"Now is not the time for formal greeting, America. We have important things to discuss if you are feeling up to it, now what were you saying?"

"_Uhhh_...I think.." America rubbed the back of his head as he sat back down. France peeked out from behind England and Lincoln to get a good look at the boy. America was surprised none the less.

"Fancy pants is here too?"

"Of course!",France interjected, sliding up next to Canada and back behind the couch. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

England frowned, he could think of a millions reasons why France shouldn't be here.

England cleared his throat, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh ya! I don't remember..." America stated, and frowned. He seem to have barely comprehended what he had just said. He looked around the room with a pout. England rubbed his arm sheepishly as he cast his gaze down. Why did America have to make that face? It reminded him of when he was young, when the boy couldn't get what he wanted.

"Did I hurt you? What did I do?"

England looked up as America waited for his answer. His blue eyes seemed to glow despite the shadow that was casted by his wild hair. He looked scared.

"No, you didn't hurt me America, don't worry. Canada stopped you before anyone else could get hurt.", he reassured America softly. America let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes for a few moments. "Thanks.."

"Mr. Lincoln." England turned to the grey eyed American. "I would like to speak with you for a moment, if you could spare the time." England asked. The President gave him a bemused side glance. "About what?", questioned back as he watched Canada baby America, who wasn't very happy with the way Canada asked him seemingly endless questions.

"America," he said as the President's eyebrow shot up, "_Please_, there is something I need to talk to you about. Something is wrong with America but I'm not sure if it's just the Civil war tensions or something else." He rambled. England was absolutely desperate to talk with him. He had to know.

The president eyed him carefully, his eyes wandered back to America and England saw a flash of fatherly concern in those grey orbs. "Alright, I shall hear you out, England." He said as he glanced back to the shorter man.

"Could we go outside?" England asked, pointing towards the door on the other side of the room. He President nodded in agreement.

"America."

"Yes, sir?" answered clearly from the couch as he push away France's wandering fingers.

"Im going to speak to England for a moment. I need to discuss something with you afterwards, it's urgent so can you stay put and rest here?"

"Uhhh...Ya..I don't think I'm going anywhere.." He laughed as he rubbed his head, ruffling his hair. He cast England a confused look and frowned. The look on his face was obvious._** What are you doing?**_

Without another word the President move to the door, reaching it in the half amount of steps it took England to. England followed soundlessly as he closed the door behind him without looking back.

"Im guessing America told you about the Northern and Southern dispute didn't he?" Lincoln pressed as he looked out a hallway window. The sky was a dazzling, bright blue. The sun had barely reached it's climax, casting it's light upon the land. Despite this, there were patches of snow that littered the small courtyard. The brushes, flowers and rooftops were covered in frost. It looked quite warm, being that it was mid-winter.

"Yes, though Canada and myself had to integrate him." England answered as he crossed his arms.

England leaned on the the windowsill as he told the President what happened in the room moments before he had entered with France.

The president stroked his beard, "I can see why you are concerned but how are you sure that it wasn't just a mood swing? From what I've heard mood swings are quite common in Nations that are experiencing Civil wars."

England fidgeted. This was the hard part. "Do believe in the supernatural, Sir?"

Lincoln looked at him in question. He thought for a few seconds. "Well after meeting America and you…" he chuckled, " I wouldn't be surprised if the supernatural were real."

England watched a small bird land in front of the window. "Every living being had some kind of purpose in this strange world. Each give off an energy that flows through the earth, and trees. It's recycled over and over again. But this energy can become tainted. Once this energy is tainted in can become something that can be described as a demonic entity, developing into some evil that feeds on other's spiritual energy." England turned to the president as he listened to him, engrossed in the conversation. "I can sense this energy and manipulate it and call upon the supernatural. I think the tension in America's Northern and Southern states may be harming his energy. If a war were to break out, I think America would actually be in danger of losing it's personification forever…" England's voice tightened as he told the president his theory.

The president stood up and pushed himself from the window, startling the bird. "If what you told me is possible. Why America?" Lincoln asked as he and England watched the bird fly off into the distance.

"I don't have the answer yet." England said sternly. "But if you let me cast some spells on America I might be able to help. I need to make sure he's alright. I can let him get hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"_Hmmm_..I admire your integrity, England you mean well." Lincoln began. "but if I let you do this would America agree? He doesn't believe in this-_uh_- magic you know. I would give you permission if this were to affect the nation that I lead but it doesn't. It affect Alfred. Yes? Correct me if I'm wrong."

England sighed, "To be honest it could affect both, but I am certain that it will most definitely affect Alfred." Alfred. It felt so weird to say America's human name after so many years. It wasn't the same.

The President heaved heavily, " In that case I give you my approval but you can only do this if Alfred agrees." England gulped at the dark tone, but that's what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em> My name is Alfred F. Jones, personification of the United States of <em>_**FUCKING**__ America… and I feel like shit._

America let out another groan as he smash a pillow over his face. This migraine was going to be the death of him. This is how he was going to died. Death by migraine.

_"Make the light shut up."_ he moaned, mocking a certain drunk Englishman. What was he talking about with his boss? What they were being secretive about. Was England going to try to force him to come back to the empire. No. America knew that wasn't it. England had something on his mind, even he could tell, but what did that have to do with Lincoln?

"I could close the curtains if that makes you feel better." Canada offered from somewhere above him.

"Please" he said into the pillow, making it sound more like _"p'eas"_

America heard Canada say something in rapid French. France responded recluently. There was the sound of metal and fabric as the curtain was closed, then a soft thump and a quiet curse,in French of course.

America lifted the pillow slightly and peeked out, watching in amusement as France pushed in a chair while holding his shin. "_Owwwohhh…"_ France hissed as he hobbled away, staring daggers at the offending chair as it quaked in fear. Not really, this is_ France_ we're talking about.

America was grateful that though the room was a lot dimmer now and was easier on his eyes. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"You're welcome, so how's your head now?" Canada asked, ignoring France's whimpers of pain. He walk back to the couch and sat by America's head.

"Dandy.", America deadpanned, gazing up at Canada.

"Sorry?", Canada said awkwardly while a cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

"I can make something for you America? I know you and that appetite of yours." France offered as his head popped into view and leaned over the back of the couch, his silky blond hair tickling America's nose.

America's mouth watered at the thought of France's cooking. Compared to what England feed him when he was still a colony, France's cooking was like a miracle from God himself.

America paused as he hear a low growl. He looked up to the source as Canada face slowly turn pink. "_Ehhh_.. Sorry about that.. I guess that I'm a little hungry too. I skipped lunch."

America opened his mouth to reply when a the longest, most inhuman sound was emitted from the depths of his stomach. America and Canada locked their wide eyes together before breaking the silence with childish snorts and giggles. France soon joined, shaking his head as he did so.

"Alright then I'll see if I can find the kitchen." France said as he waltz towards the door.

"It's in the East wing, second door to the left, across from the second meeting room!" America shouted out from behind the couch, as Canada winced from the sheer volume of his brother's voice.

"Ay. Matty, I had the most bat-shit crazy dream when I fainted." America deadpanned as he reached out for nothing in particular, flexing his fingers. He heard the distinct sound of a door opening and closing as France set of on his hunt for the kitchen.

"The first time or the second time?" Canada asked, batting at America's hand.

"The first time." he clarified.

"_Ahh_.."

"Ya. So.. I was fall right? I don't know how long I was falling but then I wasn't. Everything was pitch black and my sense of direction was all.." America did show of waving his hands about as though it would help explain. Canada nodded, though he looked like he didn't get what America was trying to explain with his hands.

"Then I was standing but everything was still black. Like.. I could see because there was some weird light coming from somewhere but everything was black." America looked up the see if Canada was listening. He was.

"And-I swear to _God_, Matt. I thought I was going to die alone. There was nothing there just the evil dark void of utter despair that I was standing in. I was looking around when-**BAM!"** America's fist shot out for emphasis, startling Canada.

"The biggest mirror in history just decided to join the party like, '_Hey_.'" America shrugged as he mimicked an awkward greeting. Canada raised a brow.

"Did it actually say _'hey'_?" Canada laughed, shifting from the armrest to the empty space next to America as he sat up.

"No. But the frame was gold and had moving carvings of plants and animals and shit, but, dude, when I turned around there were all kinds of floating lights everywhere.." America said dreamily as he remembered how pretty they looked, like the night sky out in the Old West.

"That..sounds pretty." Canada said softly as he rested his arm on the opposite armrest, chin in hand.

"Ya..It actually was really pretty, like fireflies. They were gold, red and orange..I think. But when they went through the mirror they turned blue, purple and silver." America paused.

"But.."

"What..?" Canada frowned at America's hesitance.

"Then I noticed my reflection in the mirror…" America looked straight at Canada. His brother gazed at him with mild curiosity as well as concern.

"Was it bad..?"

America looked away and nodded, making his head throb slightly, "What I saw in that mirror wasn't me Matt. It looked sort of like me but with brown hair and red eyes.. and then I tapped the glass and it cracked and those eyes.."

Those crazed red eyes.

"It's eyes sucked up all the light. Everything vanished except for me, the mirror and that thing." America let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"Matthew?"

"Ya..?"

"_I think I meet the devil_."

Canada stared at America, "Wow… That's umm..I'm sorry?"

America laughed, "You suck at this, you know that right." America laughed once more at Canada's affront face.

"But seriously.. This thing wanted to kill me and-" America turned to Canada, suddenly very close. "You know how Russia looks at China, with that really creepy smile?"

Canada gulped, "Umm.. Yes. I suppose.."

"_YES!_ Like that but ten times worse and- Oh god, my dear brother" America pulled Canada into a bone-crushing hug. "It was scary! I never want to see it again. If it comes after us I'll kick it's ass and save you, Okay?"

"_Allll...Can't.. Breath.."_

"**HAHAHA**.. I love you bro."

After, letting go of Canada, they began to talk about random things. Like:

**How important do you have to be to be considered to be assassinated instead of murdered?**

And..

**What came first? The chicken or the egg.**

"OBVIOUSLY THE EGG, MATTY, COME ON IT'S COMMON SENS-" America stopped mid sentence as England and Lincoln walked in.

"Hey! Finally! I think I died _twice_ of boredom. You better have of been talking about something important or else-"

"America." Lincoln stopped America. "We- England and I- have to talk to you about something, alone would be prefered."

Lincoln looked to the stiffened Canadian, "Don't worry it won't take a long but if you could wait outside, it would be very appreciated."

Canada mumbled an inaudible 'sure' as he stood. Taking a glance at America he passed England who gave him a reassuring smile before he exited through the door.

America, sensing the atmosphere for once, sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"What did you and England talk about?" he question.

"Well that would be you, America." he answered. "He told me what happened today and we are both concerned for your well-being."

America looked to England who stood at the President's side. He stared off into space with a conflicted look in his eyes. England blinked as he became more aware of the current surroundings.

"What did you tell him, England?" America asked stiffly.

"_Uhh.._ America please hear me out. Civil war is a very conflicting and dangerous time for a nation. It is one of the many things that can lead to their downfall." England began. "There's something wrong with the energy in you- I don't know if it's you or America- but if something isn't done about it I-"

"Woah woah.. hold you horses." America stood up and gave his former caretaker a confused look. "By 'Energy' do you mean magic."

England grimaced, "Yes but-"

America let out a booming laugh, "_HAAaaa...Wow_. Lincoln did he actually convince you that-"

"England didn't convince me into doing anything America, from what he has told me you won't be able to do anything until we can find a solution to fix your headaches and black-outs and I intend on doing anything and everything to find it, including magic." Lincoln had such a determined look on his lean face that America immediately believed him.

"Okay but, magic won't work 'cause, you know?_ It's fake_."

England turned beet-red. "Magic is as real as you and I, you twat." He sigh heavily and massaged his forehead. "Look America your Spiritual energy is very unstable and if a war were to break out you could be in danger of being consumed."

"Consumed?", America deadpanned.

"Yes. America might still be here but you won't Alfred." England cried. America gave him a skeptical look before glancing at Lincoln. The look on his face didn't reassure him.

"Why should I believe you?" he finally asked.

"I don't know, why bloody should you? I-I just. When you attack me earlier, I swore, I thought your eyes were red._ Bloody red_! They weren't human!" England cried. He went on about how worried he was but America wasn't listening.

_Red eyes._

Like the reflection.

**"A terrible idea! This new president doesn't know what he's doing, that bastard! He will be the death of America! Why do people support him? The northern states are obviously being manipulated by corrupt politicians! We need slaves. Slaves were made for a reason, to be sacrificed and serve the worthy and deserving people of this glorious country!"**

That random mind rant worried him too. It was as if someone was whispering things to him.

And when he attacked England. He didn't remember anything. Well, America did remember telling Canada and England about the potential Civil war but to gets too fuzzy after that to remember anything else.

"Are you even listening!? There are living people who actually care for you and-"

"'I'll do it."

"And-_wait, What?"_

America looked up and England gave him a look of relief. "I said I'll do it. I'll let you do all your hocus pocus stuff and get on with our lives."

"Well that's… good to hear." Lincoln said with a smile. He looked to England, "When will you check him?"

"Tomorrow. I don't have my spell books with me at the moment, I'm afraid. I have them with my luggage. I presume that you have a meeting place in mind?"

Lincoln nodded. "The white house would be prefered. Tomorrow is the twentieth, yes?"

"Yep." America nodded quickly, feeling slightly annoyed that they already established the day and place without his consent. It was him that was going to be experimented on.

"How about ya swing on by around noon." America suggested.

"Reasonable enough." England agree.

He turned to Lincoln. "Well, I suppose I'll be going now." England held out his hand. Lincoln held out his and they shook. "See you tomorrow then."

England walked towards the door and paused. He turned and nodded awkwardly to America across the room. "Good day.."

He opened the door and left without another word.

America leaned back against the couch and let out a deep sigh.

_What's happening to me?_


	4. Fear

**A/N: Hello readers. :)Thank you sooo much for all the Favorites and Follows, ****especially the reviews! ^o^  
><strong>

**Also Happy extremely late Christmas and New Year and all that fun stuff. My birthday passed a few days ago and I Got a Hetalia and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. :D**

**SORRY THAT ITS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE IVE UPDATED**

**I WAS BINGE WATCHING SO MANY ANIMES THAT ITS PROBABLY NOT HEALTHLY.**

**NOW ONWARDS MAH READERS *evil laughter***

**If I owned Hetalia, no one would watch it cause I'm a boring piece of shit who can't spell, so no. I do not own it. :)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

****~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~****

****Fear****

_** Fear**__. An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous,and can cause pain and/or death. It is a wild emotion. It heightens the senses, making everything blurred and yet clear at once. This emotion can either kill or save you. Its such a unique emotion that is shared with all creatures. It opens the gate in ones eyes, letting one see the soul quiver as it slowly slips from its limp shell of a body._

_He let a muffled giggle escape his lips as he stared at the fracture. A crack. A split. A way out. A way to that world. That glorious world with so many lives that have yet to feel fear or terror. Why should he be the only one to constantly feel these emotions; why not them too._

_He rubbed his chin in anticipation. That Idiot on the other side. He would be the first. It was only obvious that his other half should join him in this madness, this fondness of fear he had. In the beginning he had been afraid. He had be afraid of fear. But what is there to fear when you are not the one fearing? _

_Another fitful giggle escaped through his lips. Oh he had to get out. Once the other was put in his place he would be on his way. The fear gave him strength like that of steroids. He could feel the other. It was the crack. Ever since that fateful moment he cracked it, the gate had open just slightly, but it was enough for him to shift through the other's mind._

_Those memories the other had confused him at first. But now he sees that these memories make who the other is. That boy, he's a charming fellow is he not? Once he got rid of him he would take his place. He would be the one making decisions, bring people to their knees. He wouldn't be forced to watch from a mirror no longer. _

_He would be in control._

_He would be ruler._

_He would be __**worshiped.**_

_He finally let a smile peek. _

_"OOOhhh...joy. They won't know what hit them." He purred gleefully._

_Now all he has to do was wait. The man with the eyebrows said that he would check his brother's energy to see what that dark energy was. It was no doubt him, himself, but he was so excited, because for that man to check the "dark energy"..._

_He would have to open the gate.._

**_Freedom shall be mine._**

* * *

><p><em>Where is it? Where is it? That bloody book is here somewhere…<em>

England skimmed the book case once more. The spines varied from leather, to paper, to even sheepskin, most with titles in early English and Latin, even some in old Norse. The texture of the covers constantly changed as he dragged his finger across the spines, and only stopping when the books ended. Where was that blasted book? it should be right….

There was an empty slot at the end of the shelf. The nearest book tilted to the side from the loss of support.

"Damn it…"

"I think I found it.." a meek and muffled voice echoed behind a great shelf of potions and poisons. England turned to see Canada stand straight as he clutched a book in his hands, though he looked distorted from all the different colored glass bottles that separated him and the young nation.

"Here let me see." England demanded eagerly as he crept into the narrow space created by the towering shelves. Canada handed an old, well worn book to him, nearly jumping as it was impatiently snatched away.

England contemplated the cover then onwards to the pages with utter delicacy, as though he wasn't eager at all in the last few seconds. He cracked a victorious smirk._ Bingo._

"W-well?.. Is that it England?" Canada asked as he used his height to his advantage and peeked over his shoulder.

"It most certainly is, my good boy. Good job." England praised Canada as he moved out of the tight place into a slightly less cramped place in the room. Tucking the book under his arm, he surveyed the materials both he and Canada gathered. It wasn't much. Just a bag of rock salt, chalk, moonstone, and another book. Slowly gathering the materials in his hands he reached for a bag underneath the table and stuffed them in carefully.

"This should be all that we'll need for tomorrow-_What are you doing?"_

Canada froze in place as he inspected a bottle of amber liquid in the light of a bald light bulb. A faint blush painted his cheeks as he lowered the bottle back onto its shelf, causing a small cloud of dust to form. "_Ehhh…_ I- umm..just thought that it looked like maple syrup.." Canada mumbled lightheartedly as he backed away from the selves of mysterious potions.

"Well I assure you that _that_ is not maple syrup.." England replied curtly as he pulled the strap of the bag over his head. "And didn't I tell you not to touch anything? It's dangerous in here you know."

Canada glanced around again at the room. He was still in awe when they had walked in. England had just rubbed some soot onto the hotel door, mumbled a few ineligible words and opened the door which, instead of leading them into the actual hotel room, had led into England's basement. His magic supple room.

The room could be better lit in some areas but it was still by far impressive. Along the three of walls were shelves of books of every shape, age, and magical topic. The middle of the room lined more shelves full of potions and herbs and things Canada couldn't even begin to describe. The room he, then discovered, was more of an "L" shape, with the door and staircase at the corner of where the two sections met. The section that was tucked away from door was more spacious, with a desk and many odd weapons, and trinkets lining the walls.

"Y-yes..sorry about that." Canada apologized softly. England scowled, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at the boy.

"It's alright, Canada. Now lets head back. Don't want anyone else walking in here. We'll have a hard time explaining why a bloody hotel room door leads to my basement back in London." He clapped twice getting rid of the dust that covered his hands. England mentally noted that he would have to clean some time soon.

Canada made his way up the stairs, which creaked with each step. England followed behind, stopping to only to murmur a few choice words before the lights faded away, leaving the room looking ominously dark.

Hand on the handrail, England followed the Canadian into the hotel room, a modest sized room with two beds in the center that sandwiched a small nightstand at the back. To the left, a large window with a small desk in front and to the right, two matching doors that led to the toilet and closet.

England turned and shut the door quietly, the knob making the smallest of clicks. He then hastily smeared the soot that formed a circle of symbols, making the spell that was previously casted unusable. The soot looked awful on the beautiful oak wood, like mascara on a crying girl. He would have to clean that too.

_I'm in an awful cleaning mood, aren't I?_

"That was interesting..." Canada said almost to himself as he sat on one of the beds.

"Glad ya think so." England said quickly as he placed the bag next to the other bed and made his way passed Canada and into the Toilet. He turn on the faucet and let the water run over his blackened hands. He watched as the grey water flowed into the drain.

"_Umm_.. Hey, England?" A soft voice asked from the room.

"What is it lad?"

"What was in that glass bottle?" There was a pause. "You know the one that wasn't maple syrup.." Canada added meekly. England could almost imagine Canada nervously fidgeting as he awaited his answer.

"Oh that old thing..." England frowned as he sorted through his thoughts for the right information. "If my memory serves right, that was a bottle of Liquid Truth. Very rare, that stuff is. I got it from a friend a few years back as a gift. It's effects can vary depending on how much you drink. Not only will it prevent one from lying, if you drink enough of it, it can also effect your actions and make you act out on your true emotions and thoughts. It would be a handful if someone drank it and they secretly wanted to murder someone or kill themselves." England replied as he dried his hands and grabbed a towel from under the sink. He soaked it with water and squeezed it out before entering the room again.

Canada's eyes widen as he sat forward with his chin in his left palm. "T-that's a bit extreme.."

"That is why it's dangerous. Plus, I don't plan on using it unless I absolutely need to." England stopped in front of the soot covered door and eyed it with disapproving scrutiny. He then raised the wet rag and dragged it across the door as he began to clean.

Both he and Canada remained in silence as England finished tidying. As England went back into the toilet, Canada announced that he was going to go for a walk.

"Be careful lad, don't go doing anything stupid." England called out without looking back. He only got a hum in return as the door shut.

The room suddenly had an empty feeling to it, probably because England was the only one inside. He walked out into the middle of the room and eyed the bag that rested on the side of the bed.

The old leather of the bag was worn and had an almost soft yet tough look to it. The dull brown-grey color made it seem even more old. It folded in on itself as if it too felt the lonely atmosphere.

England lowered himself onto the bed and leaned down, snatching the strap of the bag and hoisted it up next to him. He carefully opened the bag and pulled out the first thing that brushed against his fingers.

_*Lacnunga_._ Bald's Leechbook_ as it is also known as. It is mainly has information on healing and medical charms, but England had noticed that it had a small section on effects of disrupted magical flow and surprisingly, the effects of demonic possession. England had no idea why the author would put such information in a medical charm book but he was most certainly not complaining. It was actually the closest thing he could find that fit with the circumstances of the situation. Even so, it is still vague on the subject and nations aren't exactly human, so he wasn't sure how relevant the information would be.

England sighed heavily and flopped down onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. He was relying on such information to find a way to save America. Even after if they find out what's wrong with him, the next problem would be finding out if they could do something about it. England wondered how America would fare if he had to suck it up and face the war on his own like most of the other countries did.

His stomach churned as he thought back to his civil wars. He could even remember most of it. Some had said that he had developed a split personality, but that was common with nations, as was delusions, paranoia, and various physical and mental illnesses. If you asked any nation that previously had any kind of civil dispute, they would of said something similar.

But never had he heard of physical change. England didn't know if he was just being overprotective, but there was something off about America when he attacked him. His eyes changed colors. From blue to red. Two colors on opposite sides of the color spectrum.

He had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He had to do something about it. He had to do it for America; for his little brother.

The bed creaked as he sat up quickly with new found determination. He was going to fix this. America was his little brother, whether he was independent or not. England grabbed the bag again and took out its contents as he went over his plans once more.

_I will not fail_.

* * *

><p>" You really need to tighten up your security around here." Canada told America monotonously as he open the door of America's private room in the White House.<p>

The room was dimly lit with the curtains closed and only a single gas lamp burned low in the corner of the room, which was perched on the paper filled desk as it gave off the only light. The other side of the room composed of America, whom was sprawled face down across his bed, the said bed, a small dresser, a red, white and blue striped rug and another door that led to a small bathroom.

"No I don't. You just have super invisible powers and shit..." America interjected through the pile of pillows surrounding his head. He thought that if he surrounded his aching head with the soft bags of fluffiness known as pillows that his migraine would subside slightly. So far it wasn't working.

Canada's expression turned slightly hurt at the comment as he wavered at the door. He sighed and closed the door behind him softly. "_They thought I was you..."_

The pile of pillows fell apart as America's head surfaced, His hair devilish and his eyes surrounded by dark bags. "_Noo_.. You look nothin' like me."

"Alfred. We're twins."

"So, you have longer, more fabulous hair and.. Violet eyes.." America trailed off as he tried to come up with more differences through the haze that crowded his thoughts.

"Never mind- _Christ_, Al. You look dead." Canada sat at the edge of the bed as America glared at him.

"_You look_.._aww fuck it_." America mumbled as his head flopped back into the pile of pillows as he gave up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Canada reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small brown bag. America looked up as he heard the crinkling of the paper. "I got you something. Hope it makes you feel better."

America broke into a shit-eating grin." Is that chocolate I sense?" He asked hopefully.

"It most certainly is, my dear, sick brother." Canada broke into a grin at the sight of joy on his brother's face. When it came to America, chocolate was the solution to everything.

"_Yesss~"_

America eagerly snatched the small bag and proceeded to unwrap the bitter-sweet deviousness that was concealed inside. He practically drooled as his eyes laid upon the brown square and stuffed half of the said candy into his mouth.

"_Hmmmm... I nee' dish 'o mach.."_

"Pardon?"

America suddenly turn uncharacteristically quiet. He nibbled on the corner of his chocolate as he stared off into space. The dim light making the shadows around his eyes and cheek bones more prominent, yet his eyes were starch blue against them.

Canada sat patiently on the edge of his bed as he watched his brother. His lips formed into a small frown as the silence continued. After a few moments America finally looked up.

"Want to talk?"

America quickly broke eye contact and fiddle with the last piece of chocolate in his hands. He shrugged as he mumbled a few ineligible words before sighing, shoulders slumping.

"It's just the usual Mattie, just the talk with my boss Lincoln is stressing me out. North Carolina is most likely going to try secede from the Union.. I can feel it in my gut. If they secede then most of the southern states are going to try to too." America rubbed his forehead. "Damn.. It gives me a head ache just thinking about it.."

Canada scratched his head anxiously. There was nothing he could think of that could help America at the moment. Their best option was England. "Well... I-"

America suddenly tensed up, eyes going wide as the look of confusion and horror contorted his face. "_What the fuck.."_ he gasped.

"Alfred!?"

America clutched his head as he eyes darted from side to side. "_W-what's going on!?"_ he wailed as he sat up. Canada stared as he watched his brother begin pacing and yelling like a mad man.

"_Alfred?.."_

"_Mathew?..."_

* * *

><p>America's breath hitched as stood rooted in place in the void. The mirror loomed over him, dominating the bleak landscape. Everything wavered for a moment and he found himself standing in the middle of his room again, yet he was still in the void. The images interlaced each other as he tried to focus.<p>

"_Alfred..."_ Canada's voice as faint and waved like he was calling through water. America turned to his brother's soft voice. Canada slowly crept towards him, like he was approaching a scared animal. America almost felt a sense of relief until he realized something.

Why was Canada on the other is of the mirror?

**_"Are you alright Alfred..?"_ **Canada smiled predator like as he reached the mirror and slammed an open palm against the glass. The fragment glowed slightly at the contact.

_"Mathew?..."_ America murmured nervously as he backed up to the wall. It felt solid against his back as ripples travel through the room, as though it were all an illusion.

"**_I just wanta talk with ya? Thought maybe that talking with your brother would make that easier, but you still seem freaked out."_ **Said Canada as his voice dripped with sarcasm and disappointment. **_"Wanna talk it out Al?"_**

Realization hit him as he watched his 'brother' causally lean back and cross his arms. He was too cocky and what he had said earlier was a dead giveaway. " Your not Canada." He stated firmly.

'Canada' pouted. "_**I'm hurt, dear brother."** _He said mockingly as he held his hand over his heart.

"No you're not. Plus, my brother wasn't wearing his army uniform from 1812 when he came to visit me today." America was surprised by the steadiness of his own voice. He felt his legs shaking as 'Canada's' facial expression turned to that of distaste.

"_**Oh boo hoo. You're no fun at all**_." Another voice over lapped the familiar soft one. "_**Even though you act like a big shot your still a kid, boy."** _His hair darken as he ran a hand though it, the stubborn curl turning into an equally stubborn cowlick. His shoulders broaden and his skin tanned as he flashed a smile at America. "**_I would know."_** He took off his glasses and flung them to the side where they disappeared into a black smoke.

_"Y-you..."_ America stared in horror as 'Canada's' transformation was completed by violet eyes turn red. The man in front of him suppressed a giggle with his fist as eyed America hungrily.

"**Me."** He verified before falling into a fit of laughter. America grimaced as he watched with disgust as the other hunched over wheezing, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. What was he. What was it? The thing that stood before him couldn't be a human or nation.

"**_H-hey. Hey. Want to see some cool?"_ **He finally asked as he stood straight.

"No.."

**_"What? You scared?"_**

"The hero's never scared."

_**"Ha ha. That's funny kid."**_ Is what he said before he lightly tapped the crack in the mirror and disappeared.

America shot up as he looked around the still distorted room.

_Oh god. Oh god! Where the fuck did it go?_

_**I have a gender, Asswipe**_. A voice rang loudly in his head. America felt his blood run cold as he slowly reached for his head, as if it would fall off if he moved too quickly.

_What the hell are you?_ America silently asked as urged himself not to cry.

_**I'm you.**_ America could almost feel 'him' smile. **_And I'm your worst nightmare, hotshot._**

Pain. That's what he felt as his mind was pried open and memories flowed out like a river.

_"What the fuck..."_

_"W-who..Stop. Get out of my head!"_

_"GET OUT!"_ was what he screamed out before falling into the void with open arms.

**A/N: Chapter 4 COMPLETE! YUS.**

**I think this is the shortest chapter so far. I don't really plan on how long each chapter is going to be, I just kinda 'go with the flow'**

**... Yep**

_***Lacnunga. Bald's Leechbook **_**is this really old book from the Anglo-Saxon in like the 11th century about healing charms and all that fun stuff so I **

**though why not put it in :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND MAYBE UPDATE SOONER...**

**MAYBE..**


End file.
